


illicit affairs

by burninmatches



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fingering, Smut, Vaginal Sex, maybe will become a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26236297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burninmatches/pseuds/burninmatches
Summary: Your boss, tony Stark things you’re hiding something. the confrontation doesn’t go as expected - for neither of you.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 69





	illicit affairs

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently i’m the newest tony’s whore in town! Thank you to cait (aka carolmaximoffs on tumblr) for beta reading this. Still uploading my work from tumblr! Feedback is always appreciated.

“What are you hiding?”

Tony’s voice isn’t exactly angry; however, you can feel the sternness dripping from his tone. You turn on your heels, carefully, as if to not disturb the heavy silence that filled after his words.

“I told you.” Your tone is weak, shaky. “It’s nothing, Mr. Stark”

His eyes follow you as your legs drag you towards the glass door, ready to leave the room. The chocolate color of his eyes seems darker, like he’s hunting his prey. Your black stilettos hit the floor repeatedly, as you do your best to remain composed. Your gaze falls to the marble floor, desperately wishing it would open itself and swallow you whole.

Shortly before you leave the lab, you hear him mutter:

“This isn’t over.”

“Dr. Banner, you know I can’t.” You insist, despite his kind tone. The elastic material of the plastic gloves clings to your sticky hands. You try to focus on whatever task you had to do for the day. 

“C’mon kid, you need to have fun,” He says, while looking for a specific paper in the pile sitting before him. “at least once in a while.”

You let out a small sigh. It’s been almost 8 months since you started working with – not for, with, Bruce Banner, as his lab assistant. The job opportunity appeared out of nowhere, like a miracle: you were sure fate was on your side. That is, until you realized working for the Avengers as his lab partner meant that you would also work with the famous Tony Stark.

Being completely honest, building your own opinion about said playboy from square one was a harder task than you previously supposed. The eccentric, controversial (and incredibly attractive) man was always too much, even since day one. You figured it’d be better if you stayed away from said man; however he had different plans in mind. You have been drowning in a large amount of ridiculous requests from him since day one: from getting him coffee at a Starbucks located 7 blocks away from the Avengers tower to making handmade party hats for his bots’ birthday. Needless to say, half of your job consisted in avoiding Tony Stark.

“It’s just a party.” Your guru proceeded, booping your nose with the edge of his pen. “What are you so afraid of?”

How could you voice your fears to your mentor? I’m scared I’ll be drunk alone with your partner? I’m scared that my mask will finally fall?

The words fall out of your mouth before you register them:

“I’ll be there.”

The chill air forms goose bumps slowly on your skin, like invisible ice-cold fingers tracing across your skin. Your gaze scanned over the room, searching for any familiar face you could encounter – especially Dr. Banner, who dragged you into this. Walking around the salon, you wordlessly curse yourself for even showing up.

It’s not like you’re not used to parties or celebrations, if you can even consider this as a party – far from that, you actually enjoyed partying, for whatever reason there was to celebrate. However, Stark’s famous festivities could be too much even for the most hardcore college party kid.

The lounge was packed with people, each person dressed fancier than the other. An absurd amount of waiters walk around the area, offering the most expensive beverage available to each and every being. The atmosphere wasn’t the one you were used to, but you would never let it intimidate you. Well, at least not in front of other people.

“Miss ____.” A deep voice brings you back to reality, making you turn around. The one and only Tony Stark, holding his hand out to you. The billionaire is wearing an eccentric three piece suit, as always – the clothing was probably worth of a whole year’s wage. “I’m surprised to see you here.”

Trying your hardest to hide your shocked expression, you let him take your hands in his. Your perfectly done nails glimmer, the nail polish being the perfect contrast to your skin tone. He gently pulls you towards the dance floor, guiding you through the sea of moving bodies.

Your skin burns, tongues of fire travelling through your body. Perhaps you were just paranoid, but you could feel at least a few dozens of eyes looking at the both of you. You desperately hope he won’t make you dance with him in front of all those people, but again: Tony Stark always gets what he wants and it was time you understood that.

“How can I help you, Mr. Stark?” You mutter nervously through a forced smile, as he places his hands on your waist. You’re close enough to feel his cologne taking over your lungs, slowly intoxicating you with his presence. The song ringing through the room isn’t exactly slow, but it isn’t agitated either. It is the perfect pace for the perfect dance.

“Cut the crap, sweetheart.” He whispers, clearly taking you off guard. His expression remains sweet despite his words. “I know you’re hiding something from me, from us.”

You don’t fail to note that by us, he meant the team. Everyone had warmly welcomed you since your first day at the tower. Your kind eyes and hardworking nature made it easy for you to slip inside everyone’s hearts swiftly, but Tony wasn’t having it. Due to your avoidance towards the genius, he was convinced you were hiding something.

“Sir” You pronounce the title with a drop of venom dripping from your lips, hating how it sounded. Your eyes meet his chocolate ones, not flinching at his unreadable gaze. “I insist, I’m not hiding anything from anyone.”

Tony simply adored the way you called him sir, regardless of your defensive tone. Sure, he was a sucker for titles and nicknames, but your honey-like voice speaking such words was absolutely precious. He loved the way your glossy lips moved when you spoke, your expression making it easy to read your emotions, but not your intentions. You, however, remained a mystery for him: always avoiding his presence, never letting your guard down near him and rarely leaving Banner’s side. Something was wrong, and he could feel it.

Princess ____, always well-dressed even though you had long shifts working at the lab. Always kind, making sure to explain the procedures and technical exams to the team, offering to answer any questions. Your continuous lovely nature unsettled him – perhaps because you treated everyone like this but him, however he’ll never admit that.

That’s why he incessantly requested ridiculous favors from you: Tony has always been a fan of the spotlights, so whenever he wasn’t being the center of attention, he would feel uncomfortable. Something about not being recognized for the great person he is has never sat right with him.

“Whatever it is, I’ll find out.” His tone isn’t threatening, though it sounded a tad harsher than he originally intended to. Tony spins you around, making the skirt of your dress dance around your thighs, slightly rising up. Your cheeks burn as he discreetly fixes your clothing.

An unknown voice interrupts the moment, as an older man steals Tony away from you, leaving you baffled in the middle of the dance floor. Putting yourself together, you slowly walk towards the bar counter. Natasha is behind the counter and thankfully you find your mentor sitting in one of the tall stools, right in front of her.

“Hey Doc.” You greet him, giving him a small wave. Doing your best to brush the feeling of interrupting something off, you greet Natasha too.

“Wasn’t expecting to see you here, _____” Nat states, cleaning an expensive looking glass before pouring a gold colored drink in it. You assume it’s some sort of liquor that Thor brought from Asgard: whatever it was, you were not going to try it – for now, at least.

“What can I say?” You lifted your shoulders in a half shrug. “Couldn’t miss this.” Your words are followed by your index finger pointed to what seemed like Rogers and Wilson laughing their asses off as Rhodes did some kind of dance while wearing his War Machine suit, clearly drunk himself.

The rest of your night basically consisted in making small talk with S. H. I. E. L. D. agents, talking to Dr. Banner about topics that surprisingly had nothing to do with work and eventually helping Captain Rogers with taking care of Rhodey. You did your best to ignore Stark’s presence, failing miserably while his previous words echoed on the back of your mind.

With your pair of high heels in one hand and your purse in the other, you excuse yourself from the heroes. While hearing Thor’s complaints about how it was “too early for Lady ____ to go to bed”, you walk out of the salon, leaving your beloved team behind. One of the many perks or this job is living in the tower: it made your life a thousand times easier. That is, until…

“Miss ____” A female, slightly robotic voice interrupts you on your way out of the lounge. “Your presence is required in the penthouse”

“Do I have a choice, Friday?” You ask the AI, running your fingers through the bridge of your nose, already knowing the answer.

“I’m afraid you don’t” She replies, a hint of an apologetic tone in her voice. You sigh in response, pacing towards the panoramic elevator.

The click of your shoes hitting the marble floor is the only sound disturbing the apparently peaceful penthouse. The extravagant and expensive furniture that decorates the environment dazzles you, making your eyes wonder through the area. You’ve only been to said place a handful of times before, whenever Bruce invited you to small gatherings

“Hello?” Your voice echoes through the large living room. “Mr. Stark?”

For a couple of moments you feel like the dumb character of a horror movie, calling for someone in a dimmed lit place, a certain terrible death patiently waiting for you. Okay, perhaps you were being a little dramatic: you weren’t going to die, but when it comes to Tony, you have no idea what to expect. You wonder if a pathetic horror movie death would be better than why he asked for you.

“On the balcony.” A distant voice answers you, breaking the awful quietness.

Two wolves live inside of you: one of them desperately begs for you to leave the penthouse and go back to your quarters, pretending this night has never happened. The other one screams, pleads for you to rush towards Tony. Well, all wolves cry to get attention.

Your legs betray you before you can properly consider your options, slowly waking you towards the balcony. Bit by bit, you get closer to the open area. Your breath hitches as the earth stutter on its axis. Passing through the glass door, you do your best to be as quiet as possible. You almost convince yourself that you’re nothing but a spirit.

Tony is gazing upon the city that never sleeps, lights dancing in front of him like a thousand fairies. The dark colored blazer he was wearing previously was discarded. His head rises as he hears your footsteps approaching him. As he turns, his eyes scan your entire body. You have never felt more exposed.

“Mr. Stark?” For a second, it felt like your words got caught in the wind.

“You can call me Tony, y’know.” His tone is nothing but sincere. You give him a small smile in return.

“Alright Tony,” You start, tasting his name on your tongue. “You asked to see me?”

“Right! Yeah, I did” He replies, suddenly remembering why you were there. “Uh, let’s go inside, shall we?”

You nod in response, following his lead towards the living room. Your mind travels through different places, asking yourself if you’ve done something wrong or if it was just another outrageous request from the eccentric billionaire.

“Something to drink?” Tony asks, making his way around the bar counter. You want to huff in annoyance, tired of whatever game he was playing today. However, the irritated sound dies in your chest.

“No, thank you.” You reply instead, fingers toying with the material of your dress in anticipation. The man laughs to himself.

“Always so polite…” He mutters, fixing himself a glass of Old Fashioned. The small praise makes your cheeks burn and you can hear the devil sitting on your right shoulder laughing at the effect Tony had on you.

“You may sit.” He gestures towards the large, dark blue sofa. After finishing making his cocktail, he takes a seat next to you. You feel the weight of his presence near you.

“You’re probably wondering why I called you here.” The man starts, relaxing the tie on his neck. You almost scoff at his words: it’s two in the morning and you should be in bed already – of course you’re questioning what the hell you’re doing in his penthouse.

“I called you here cause I want the truth” He coolly states, swinging the luxurious glass in his hand, swiftly. Tony’s expression remains unbothered.

“Tony, not again…” You sigh, silently begging to let this go. “I already told you, I’m not hiding anything”

“Then why do you keep avoiding me?” He asks, anxious for an answer, scooting closer to you. His chocolate brown eyes study your face closely, looking for any clues that may lead him in the right path. The scent of his cologne once again fills your lungs, making you want to bury your face in his neck.

“Cause you intimidate me.” Your voice sounds tired, fucking exhausted from your inner battle. Having to debate with your demons about whatever relationship you had with Tony Stark was harder than it seemed.

“Why?” He whispers, low voice sending a chill down your spine. Tony seems genuinely shocked at your confession.

The heaviness of your words hit you, and you finally come to the realization that possibly occurred to Tony before it did to you. You’ve been avoiding Stark because you suspected you’d grow fond towards the billionaire. Your avoidance has been nothing but a coping mechanism to bury your schoolgirl crush.

“I-I don’t know.” Your voice is small, almost as if you’re about to cry. Your head hangs low as you close your eyes in order to avoid his gaze.

He lifts your chin up, making you face him in a spontaneous motion, almost leaving you dizzy. You can feel his hot breath fanning over your face, as you make what seems the 100th mistake of the night: you look at his lips. Tony’s touch never leaves your face, tracing small circles on your cheek. 

During a couple seconds of insane courage, he kisses you – and much to his surprise, you don’t pull back. On the contrary: your hands hold his hair, needy for more. His arms wraps around your waist, pulling you closer, making you seat on his lap.

The kiss can only be considered desperate: slightly messy motions by tangled bodies. Your tongues slide against each other’s and you can taste the expensive alcohol on the tip of your tongue. Tony’s actions make you delirious, anticipating what his next move would be.

He switches your position in one swift motion, laying you on the sofa and getting on top of you. His hands grip your thighs and gasp into his mouth, to which he groans in response. Your legs instinctively wrap around his waist, pulling him closer to you.

His hips roll against yours, making you moan. You feel like a 15 year old all over again, getting worked up due to the smallest of actions. You can feel the growing bulge under his expensive pants, which makes you smile to yourself. It was wonderful, knowing the effect you had on him.

Tony leaves a trail of open mouthed kisses on your neck, finding the sweet spot under your ear. He would occasionally bite at your skin, making sure that marks would appear in the morning. You would doubtless regret this in the morning, but in the present moment you just wanted to feel whatever he was willing to give to you. 

His fingertips trace the bare skin of your inner thighs, leaving the ghost of his touch behind, mouth never leaving the sensitive area of your neck. Your body quivers under his magic hands, silently cursing yourself for giving in so easily.

“Tell me,” Tony whispers against the shell of your ear, and your teeth sink into your bottom lip. “What do you want?”

“You.” Your response is nothing but a broken whimper as he finally gives you what you’ve been craving.

Clothes get quickly discarded between breathless moans as you explore each other’s bodies. The first piece to go is his vest, then your dress and his tie. As you fumble with the buttons of his shirt, you see it.

You observe the lightning circle placed on his chest for a few moments, doing your best to hide your reaction. A part of you wants to touch it, caress the glass heart. Tony looks ethereal: messy hair, cheeks flushed and eyes dark with hunger. You’re completely bare under him, feeling vulnerable. Before you can register your actions, your arms shift in order to cover you up.

“Don’t you dare hide from me anymore.” His tone is both stern and begging. Just because he’s also desperate for you doesn’t mean he’s not in control anymore.

His digits find their way to where you need him the most. Tony growls when he feels how wet you are and suddenly you don’t even want to hide anymore. His fingers play with your juices, creating a sinful sound that takes over the room, making the atmosphere grow more fraught. The mere noise makes your cheeks burn, as you arch your back. Tony Stark was going to be the death of you.

“Fuck!” You exclaim, squirming under his touch. Your hands find their way towards his dark locks, slightly gripping it. The irresistible pleasure makes your eyes roll back.

“How does it feel, baby?” He asks, a cocky smile planting on his lips as he takes in your wrecked state. He doesn’t need reassurance, oh no – he just loves seeing you like that, completely gone and helpless under him.

His mouth finds the sensitive bud of your breast, which makes you tighten your grip in his dark locks. Unholy moans keep falling from your lips like a mantra, needing every drop of what he’ll give you. Your vision is blinded by lust.

“So fucking good.” Your voice is barely above a whisper. The intensity of it all makes your muscles clench around his digits. Waves of electricity travel through your veins, as the bubble of warmth on your lower abdomen only grows.

Your hips buck involuntarily and Tony could swear you’re the most beautiful thing he has ever seen: a thin layer of sweat covering your body, almost as if you’re glimmering in the dim lit place. The sight of your glossy pussy makes his pants grow tighter.

“Tony.” You purr, his name falling from your lips like it belonged there. “Please, I need it.”

He gulps as his fingers slow down. The man places his drenched digits in front of your mouth, to which you gladly part your lips. Your tongue twirls around them, wishing it was something else instead, tasting yourself. You moan, sending vibrations through his digits. He watches you like a starving wolf observing his prey.

“Good girl.” He praises, setting your mouth free.

Your eyes close as you try to catch your breath, satisfying your lungs with a deep gasp for air. All you’re able to hear is fumbling and Tony’s steady breathing. The sudden clatter of an unbuckling belt makes you hyper aware of your situation, making your eyelids flutter open.

You’re greeted with the sight of him rolling the rubber protection over his erection, to which your mouth waters. You run your fingernails over his toned abs, making him quiver under your feather-like touch.

Tony positions himself, sliding his member through your wetness, making you whimper in anticipation. Your hands find their way to his neck, pulling him closer.

“Please, fuck me.” You mutter against his lips.

In one swift motion, he shoves his hips against yours, stretching your walls. A cry of pleasure escapes your lips like a prayer. His head falls towards the crook of your neck, as he growls right under your ear. Foreheads pressed together, he pounds deeply into you. The obscene sound of his hips slamming into yours only adds to the overwhelming experience. Tony holds one of your legs above his shoulder, hitting a particular sensitive spot. Your toes curl as you arch your back, mouth falling into a perfect “O” shape. It’s where you belong: underneath him, eyebrows knitted together as loud cries leave your perfect lips.

“Tony” His name escapes from your mouth, deep from your chest once again – only this time its sounds even more fraught.

“’S okay, I got you” He reassures you.

The earth stutters on its axis and you see start, the bubble of warmth finally exploding on your lower abdomen. A white-hot feeling takes over your body, as a broken whine escapes your mouth. Your orgasm triggers his, as he pours himself in you moments after.

You’re pressed against his chest, admiring the glowing circle in his chest. He’s the one who breaks the silence.

“Stay.” His voice sounds hoarse, barely loud enough for you to hear.

Needless to say, you do.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you'd like this to become a series! I think it has a lot of potential <3


End file.
